


Traders, Keepers, Losers, Weepers

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, F/M, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Hypoglycemia, M/M, Rodney's Citrus Allergy, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, Ronon and Jennifer switch bodies.<br/>Rodney ends up in Keller's, Ronon in Rodney's, and Jennifer in Ronon's.<br/>5 things for each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traders, Keepers, Losers, Weepers

** Ronon inside Rodney's Body: **

1\. The first thing Ronon noticed about Rodney's body was how cumbersome it was. It wasn't strong and agile like his own. It felt more bulky and unhealthy. That wouldn't do. He needed to be fit and ready to launch into a fight at a moments notice, so he could protect everyone. In order to do this, Ronon decided to push his normal gym routine farther to get this new found body into shape. What he hadn't counted on was how sore he would be in only a few minutes. Obviously this would take more dedication then first expected. This was fine though. Ronon loved a challenge. 

2\. Ronon decided he never wanted to grow old. He'd miss his hair too much. Making little inch long pony tails with this thinning hair, just didn't feel the same. 

3\. Ronon learned never to eat lemon jello ever again.. He found out the hard way. It sucked and he almost died. 

4\. Ronon now has an excuse if he ever looses a bantos fight with Teyla. 'Hypoglycemia.' She doesn't know what it means only that Rodney mentioned the word from time to time. Hell if Ronon knows himself but it's as good an excuse as any. Though sometimes it really is considering how his hands shake when he skips meals for more training, but still, Ronon doesn't know that. 

5\. When fresh young recruits arrived on Atlantis and wanted to be taught some sick alien fighting moves by the so called bad ass of the universe, they hadn't expected the sight of said man to be a middle aged, slightly overweight, balding man clad in leather with tiny, rubber-banded ponytails, and carrying two sticks. They most differently didn't expect said man to kick there asses and leave them in the infirmary with tons of bumps, bruises and sprains. No one dares tease the strange looking man anymore.. Well except the new recruits but their just fresh meat waiting to be pulverized.

 

** Rodney inside Jennifer's body: **

1\. John couldn't help himself and now he calls him Meredith all the time. Rodney just hopes other people don't join him. 

2\. Rodney can't imitate his minions as well as he could anymore. He can still verbally chew them out from time to time, but now their fine to be around him. It took him awhile to figure out why, until one day, while standing at a lab bench with his laptop, he looked over his shoulder to speak to Zelenka when he realized quiet a few of his minions where staring at his ass. Rodney sits a lot more now. 

3\. Everyone believes Rodney was really allergic to citrus now, since Ronon had a reaction in the mess hall for all to see. Though Rodney doesn't know why in the first place, they thought he was lying or it was just him being a hypochondriac. It's a life and death allergy! Not a cry for attention! Well anyway, nobody teases him anymore with fake lemons, (Not that they could now since Jennifer's body isn't allergic.) 

4\. The last revelation caused Rodney to realize he can now eat any citrus products he wants. Now he can see what he was missing and hated with a passion. He loves it.

5\. Rodney notices John looking at him differently. He thought this was him just getting used to talking to Rodney while seeing Jennifer but this isn't the case anymore. Sheppard asks him out. Rodney says yes without thinking, now as he stands outside John's door he wonders what this makes him. Is he gay or straight considering his present if possibly permanent situation, or is he bi? Probably bi.. Also gender wise, what did John see him as? Female or male? Rodney looks down at the dress he's wearing. It was the nicest thing he could find in Jennifer's closet. He used her clothes because his own original clothes where too big for him now and besides Ronon needed them, his where to small. - What did he himself even see him as? He hadn't thought about it before but now it was screaming sirens at him for his attention. Is he technically transgender now? Or is that completely off? He's really confused.. John opens his door to invite him in, he takes one look at Rodney and tells him, "You're thinking to much." then pulls him inside. 

 

** Jennifer inside Ronon's body: **

1\. Jennifer still can't get over how strong she feels in this new body. She gets worried with nightmares, that within them she doesn't know her own strength and might accidentally break a patient just by touching them or just by hugging them to give comfort. 

2\. One time Jennifer was called off world to treat an epidemic. She got a syringe out and when she turned around to her new patient and asked if they where ready, the patient fainted. She thought it was just from the patients sickness that he passed out, until she looked in a reflected surface. Yeah, imitating Ronon looming over a frail sick person with a big scary syringe. Yup, Jennifer would be scared too. 

3\. One benefit Jennifer has found is that she can now reach everything in the med lab. Ronon was a giant and now nothing was out of her reach. Also jars, now open just like that. Not that she needed anything in particular from the jars at the time but she still felt like a boss anyway which must have been really telling for how wimpy she was. 

4\. Jennifer has no idea what to do with the thing that Ronon claims is hair. It's just there in thick big locks. She's convinced it's some sort of squid with hair that lives off of eating metal. She keep's misplacing pens in there and coming back with knifes that freak her out because that means she slept of them and they could have cut her at any point. Just how many are hidden daggers in there!?

5\. Sometimes Jennifer catches glimpses of Rodney and John together laughing. She wonders how Rodney is coping in her body and that leads her to wonder what he's doing with her body but then she decides she's so not going there... Though she totally thinks Meredith and John make a cute couple.


End file.
